As consumer preferences and improved technology results in smaller electronic devices, the space available on electronic devices for displays and keypads and other user interfaces is increasingly limited. In conjunction with the decrease in display and keyboard space, the quantity of functions in an electronic device may be increased. However, access to the increased functionality and/or ease of use may be compromised in an effort to decrease the size of the user interface. For example, multifunctional keys can be confusing to the user and may still not provide convenient access to desired operations.
Additionally, some functions may be relied upon more frequently than other functions. Although multifunctional keys may be programmed to directly access the regularly accessed functions, this operation may be cumbersome and time consuming for a user.